Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Neo Surge
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: This is a story that takes place in a parallel future. If you like, then please send me a review, PM Message or both. That is all for now. See, you.


Disclaimer: Hello and good afternoon depending on when this story will be read. I am AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek and I have an important announcement to make. I do not own the Bakugan franchise. The only thing that I own is this story. That is all for now, please be sure to Favorite and FOllow me and the story.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Neo Surge

(Cue Bakugan Battle Brawlers theme song)

The Neo Legends Begins

At the mall, there was a boy about 15 listening to Florida Georgia Line on his iPod with his headphones on, while he was leaning on a wall, something landed on the ground in front of him: It was a Bakugan ball of the Pyrus attribute! "Huh, a Bakugan? Wow, I never had seen a Bakugan like this before." Patrick Liege had said as he had looked at the mysterious Bakugan. Then the unknown Bakugan had opened up. "Huh, where am I?" **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** had asked in a confused way. "Uh, Earth." Patrick Liege had said to the Mysterious Bakugan. "Not on New Vestroia then." **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** had said all sad-like. Then suddenly a masked Darkus Brawler had appeared. "So, there you are **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid**. Looks like I would have to take you back to the Doom Dimension, where you belong!" The Dark Maskman had said with a evil grin. Then suddenly Runo Misaki of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers had appeared. "Heh, so kid, do you need help?" Runo Misaki of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers had asked to Patrick Liege. "You bet." Patrick Liege had said as he, Runo Misaki and Dark Maskman had lifted up their BakuGauntlets. Runo, Patrick, and Dark Maskman: Gauntlet! Power Strike! Then time started to stop all around them."Okay kid, throw down a Gate card!" Runo had said to Patrick. "Got it! Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Slash apart the flames, **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid**!" Patrick Liege had said as he had thrown his partner Bakugan." **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** currently stands at 1,000G's. No other data available." The Pyrus BakuGauntlet had said.

"Bakugan brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Let's kick it **Haos Aerogan**!" Runo Misaki had said as she had thrown her partner Bakugan. " **Haos Aerogan** currently has 1,200G's. No other data available." The Haos BakuGauntlet had said. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Howl in obsidian darkness, **Darkus Blitzoid**!" Dark Maskman had said as he had thrown his partner Bakugan. " **Darkus Blitzoid** currently has 1,000G's. No other data available." The Darkus BakuGauntlet had said. "Double Ability activate! Flame Slash Extreme, plus, Solar Flame Slash!" Patrick Liege had said as he had throw the two Ability Cards. " **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** G-power increased by 500G's each to 1,000G's new G-power is 2,200G's, due to the Double Ability, Darkus Blitzoid's G-power decreases to 200G's. No other data available." The Pyrus BakuGauntlet had said. Then both **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** and **Haos Aerogan** had attacked at the same time. "Dark Maskman's Life Gauge 20%." The Darkus BakuGauntlet had said. "Heh, I shouldn't have underestimated advice the one piece of advice you gave to that newbie of a Brawler, little human. For now I will leave, but next time I will come back with a unbeatable strategy!" The Dark Maskman had said. Then suddenly the masked man had disappeared. Then time started to move again. "Wow that was so weird." Runo Misaki had said. "Yeah. But I can't believe we had put that guy's Life Gauge down to 20% so easily." Patrick Liege had said. "Yeah, by the way what is your name?" Runo had asked to Patrick. "The name is Patrick Liege." Patrick Liege had said to Runo. Then Pyrus Sword Fencer had opened up. "Hey kid, you did some pretty sweet moves back in that battle, but why did that called you a newbie?" **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** had asked to Patrick Liege.

"That I do not know, probably because I much more enjoy making strategy than battling. But I also collect any rare Bakugan. So I guess that is it." Patrick Liege had said to **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid.** "Really, you collect Bakugan that is so cool." Runo Misaki had said to Patrick Liege. Then Patrick's BakuGauntlet had got a message: It was from Marucho, another of the original Bakugan Battle Brawlers! "Hey, I got a message." Patrick Liege had said as he looked at his BakuGauntlet. Then Runo had got closer to see what it said. "What Marucho said that he had got a recording of the battle and wants to talk to you?! This is great; he probably wants to congratulate you on winning that Brawl! Well what are waiting for? I'll take you to meet with him at the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Headquarters!" Runo had said as she had grabbed onto Patrick's left arm. "Okay." Patrick had said.

Meanwhile inside the Bakugan Battle Brawlers HQ

"Wow, so this is where you guys plan all you strategies?" Patrick Liege had asked Runo Misaki. "Yes." Runo Misaki had said. Then Patrick and Runo had gone to Marucho's office on the top floor. When they got to the top floor, they had went to Marucho's office.

Meanwhile in Marucho's office

"Hello, you must be Patrick Liege." Marucho had said to Patrick Liege. "That's right." Patrick Liege had said. "Well then, to get to the reason I brought you here, I must say, your strategy was quite astounding, but the one thing I don't get is why the challenger left." Marucho had sad in a confused way. "I don't know either, but back to the reason why I'm here." Patrick Liege had said to Marucho. "Right. You see, I have made a new type vehicle that people can ride while brawling with one another, it is call the Brawl Runner with the help of the Vestals, Neathians, and Gundalians, of course. Follow me to my lab and I'll show you the latest model." Marucho had as he had got up.

Meanwhile at Marucho's lab

Then the three of them finally got to Marucho's lab. When they got inside Patrick was simply amazed by the technology that was inside. Then Marucho brought Patrick to the latest model of the Brawl Runner. "Here it is! The King's Chariot Mark 1!" Marucho had said in an excited way."Wow, is this the latest one ever made?" Patrick Liege had asked to Marucho. "Yes it is. In fact, how about I let you have it after you test it. By the way, I looked into your data; it showed that you're collecting only rare Bakugan." Marucho had asked to Patrick Liege.

"From time to time, why you ask?" Patrick Liege had asked Marucho. "Just because I want to know. Also, how many of them do you have?" Marucho had asked to Patrick Liege. "Let me show you!" Then Patrick opened up his red jacket and took out his Bakugan collection. "Wow, this is incredible, I didn't realize that you had this many Bakugan!" Marucho had said in a impressed way. "That doesn't include my newest Bakugan." Patrick Liege had said to Marucho. "Really, who is this newest Bakugan?" Then Patrick had introduced **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid**. "Meet **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** , my newest Bakugan!" Patrick Liege had said proudly. "Hi." **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** said in a shy way. "Hi, so you are the new Bakugan that is with Patrick?" Marucho had asked to the swordsman-based Bakugan. "Yes." **Pyrus Sword Offenceroid** had said in a shy way again."Well then, Patrick, let's get you a Battle Gear, a Battle Suit, and a Mobile Assault Vehicle. Just let me borrow your BakuGauntlet for the process." Marucho had said to Patrick Liege. "Okay." Patrick Liege had to Marucho.

Then Patrick had let Marucho borrow his BakuGauntlet to download the data needed to use the Battle Gear, Battle Suit, and Mobile Assault Vehicle. Then Marucho had handed back the BakuGauntlet to Patrick. "Okay now that is taken care of let me bring the King's Chariot Mark 1 to you, but first, here is your Brawl Helmet, it is the only way to be safe while riding the Brawl Runner." Marucho had said to Patrick. "Thanks." Patrick Liege had said to Marucho. Then two of the legendary Bakugan Battle Brawlers had suddenly appeared: It was Dan Kuso himself and Shun Kazami himself! "Hey, Marucho and Runo, can you guess who had just showed up?" Shun had asked to Marucho and Runo. "Hey there Runo. Hi Marucho." Dan had said to the two of them. Then Shun had noticed Patrick. "So Marucho who is this kid?" Shun had asked to Marucho. "He is the Pyrus user Patrick Liege and he will be testing the King's Chariot Mark 1." Marucho had explained. "What is the King's Chariot Mark 1?" Dan had asked to Marucho. "Something that I had made for a new generation of brawling, now Patrick, let's get ready for the test, shall we?" Marucho had said to Patrick. "Right! But if this is a test, won't I need someone to help with the test?" Patrick had asked to Marucho. "Not to worry, I have the perfect idea! Just go to the Speed Brawl Field and wait." Then Patrick had gone to the Speed Brawl Field and waited for his opponent. Then Patrick's opponent had finally showed up: It was a girl about 14 years of age and she was on pink Brawl Runner. "So you're the fool who got the King's Chariot Mark 1?" Mai had said in a mocking tone of voice. "Yes." Patrick had said in a calm way. Then Marucho had opened a hatch and the King's Chariot Mark 1 had appeared from the hatch. Then the two of them had put on their respective Brawl Helmets and got on their respective Brawl Runner, got their Bakugan ready and went to the starting line.

"Okay, now are the two of you ready?" Marucho had asked to the two of them. "Ready!" The two of them had said. Marucho: "Good, now let me explain how the Brawl Runner works you two. There is a Life Gauge that keeps track of how much life each of you got; if it reaches zero that means one of you will lose. Also there is a Bakugan Launcher on either side of both the Brawl Runners so you can launch it while riding it. That is all on the basics of the Brawl Runner, now is the time to begin the test. So start you Brawl Runners you two!" Then the both of them had started their Brawl Runners. "Ready! Go!" Then the two of them had then sped up and Patrick and Mai had got their Bakugan and opened the Bakugan Launcher and put their respective Bakugan in and pushed the "launch" button. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Slash apart the flames, **Pyrus Sword Offencer**!" Patrick Liege had said as his partner Bakugan was launched into the sky. " **Pyrus Sword Offencer** has 1,000G's. No other data is available." The Brawl Runner called King's Chariot had said. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Let's win this, **Darkus Flyzon**!" Mai had said to her partner Bakugan. "Darkus Flyzon has 700G's, no other data is available." The Brawl Runner called Joker's Wild had said. "Double Ability activate! Solar Flare Extreme Slash, plus, Fusion Ability Quintuple Slash!" Patrick Liege had said as the two Ability Cards were activated. King's Chariot: "The Double Ability increased Pyrus Sword Offencer's G-power to 2,400G's, no other data available." King's Chariot had said. "What, how is this possible?" Maihad asked in a state of shock. But before she could have time to counter the attack had hit **Darkus Flyzon** dead-on. "Mai's Life Gauge 0%. Winner, Patrick Liege." The Brawl Runner known as Joker's Wild had said. Then the both of them had stopped their respective Brawl Runner and got the Speed Brawl Field. Then Marucho had appeared on a screen. "That was a pretty much one-sided Brawl you two but the both of you did your best and that counts the most." Marucho had said to the two of them. Patrick: "Thank you." Patrick had had said to Marucho. "By the way Patrick, I want you to have the King's Chariot Mark 1 as a gift for completing the test." Marucho had said to Patrick Liege. "Thank you." Patrick Liege had said to Marucho.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: There it is the first chapter of this Bakugan story. Hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
